


In-Between (the Couch&Raphael's body)

by MrShakespaw



Series: Telenovelas Tears&Kisses [2]
Category: Saphael - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Simon, I Don't Even Know, I'm sorry mom (lol), M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Raphael, What Have I Done, this is really HARCORE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShakespaw/pseuds/MrShakespaw
Summary: After writing "Telenovelas, Tears&Kisses", letting my readers without smut ... *drum rolls* -- here it is.What happens between Simon crying like a single, middle aged woman because of a "Telenovela" playing in the middle of the night and Raphael catching him in the act?Sex -- that's what happens. Good, old porn with feelings.Take it or leave it:“What do you want, mi amor? “ even though he knew what he wanted, Raphael still asked. He wanted to hear him say it loud and clear.“NNgh…” incoherent noises left Simon’s mouth. His glazy eyes grew big.“Words, bebe, “  Raphael’s own voice went a few notches down. “What do you want? ““Y…You… P…Pleaaase…”(This is like an alternative to what would/could have happened. In the original fic I ended it with Raphael carring Simon to bed and *ahem* doing the dirty-dirty. But I didn't give you an insight. WELL, here it is (the insight), though a little bit different )
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Raphael Santiago, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Telenovelas Tears&Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	In-Between (the Couch&Raphael's body)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for those who were lazy to read the WHOLE summary (because I know I do that sometimes, sorry not sorry), lemme explain:
> 
> with copy and paste: 
> 
> This is like an alternative to what would/could have happened. In the original fic I ended it with Raphael carring Simon to bed and *ahem* doing the dirty-dirty. But I didn't give you an insight. WELL, here it is (the insight), though a little bit different.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut and it feels like my only chance to go to heaven, or more like purgatory, was crushed after writing this fic. 
> 
> Pray for me!
> 
> ~ENJOY~

Simon’s right hand came up to clutch Raphael’s bicep. His nails dipped into his tender skin, making the Vampire in between his legs shiver in pleasure and hiss in pain at the same time.  
  
His other hand was tangled in black curls, pulling the thick strands every time Raphael’s tongue reached deeper and deeper into his hot and wet cavity.

Simon trembled in pleasure, sweat forming at the base of his neck and brows as he hardly kept up with Raphael’s punishing and dominating lips and teeth.

The other man ate him like a famished man, who after months of starving, finally received something to ease his hunger. But no matter how much he devoured, bit Simon’s lips, caressed and sucked his tongue, the pain in his belly didn’t subside. In contrary it became worse and worse.

A gasp followed by several moans, pushed past Simon’s bruised lips, which caused the other Vampire to growl. A deep guttural sound, only a beast could make, reached out from within Raphael’s throat. His own desire and hunger blinding him completely. The beast inside just wanted to be let loose to finally take the fledgling.

“O…Oh! “ Simon was turning into a moaning mess on the couch, in their living room.

Simon really hoped no one would come into the living room right now, he would die of embarrassment. Not literally – like, he was already dead. But if Stan or Lilly – Oh, my god _Lilly_! – got in here, he would move to Nebraska. Period.

Simon really tried to push against Raphael and his own desires. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to continue this on their couch – the _clan’s_ couch -- . But the way Raphael gripped his neck with one hand, his hips with the other, body covering him and holding him down on his back, was impossible to resist.

He could feel Rapah’s muscles move beneath tight and tanned skin. The way he his hips brushed against Simon’s, made the fledgling shiver and gasp loudly. Hot desire run through him like lava.

“Raph… N…No! “ Simon tried to stop the imminent. But Raphael continued sucking on his throat, the space between his pulse and shoulder.

Simon’s head lulled back on the armrest, his legs opened wide, and in between stood Raphael, who held him down. His own back arched off the soft couch and Raphael used the moment to rip Simon’s shirt to shreds. Morals and all be damned.

His hips stuttered up and brushed against the other’s hard cock, making him whine like a bitch in heat.

“O… Ohh… A…Ah…” Simon’s sweet whimpers and needy moans, were like music to Raphael’s ears. His cries only made the older Vampire harder, and the need to fuck him, face down on the couch, ass high up in the air, only increased.

As Raphael’s hands roamed Simon’s chest, tugging at his pink nipples, he licked a strip from his sternum up under his chin. Resting there for a few seconds, nibbling at the sensitive skin on his adam-apple.

“Pleaaase… “ Simon begged in a dazed state, his cock hard and leaking precum in his boxers. The extra layer of both boxers and pajama pants was too much and he almost screamed in frustration.

Raphael caught immediately on his boyfriend’s needs and decided to stop teasing him more, unless he wanted to see his baby cry. Which wouldn’t be that bad, thought the Spanish Vampire, who stopped for a second to look up into Simon’s caramel eyes.

The look Simon gave him, _almost_ , made him cum.

Simon’s eyes were glazy, his hair was messy and sweaty. His breath labored and wheezy, like he just run a marathon. Thanks to Jace’s Nephilim blood, Simon received some of his human traits back, one of them being the ability to blush again. And Raphael, _loved_ it.

His cheeks were rosy pink, and the need to kiss him again was back. And he did just that.

He licked at Simon’s cavity, sucking on the bottom lip and biting hard till droplets of blood started pouring out. Raphael didn’t waste any time. He licked every single drop of blood until the wound healed.

He then plucked his tongue inside Simon’s. Electricity shot right through both of them.

The whole time Simon roamed Raphael’s skin with his hands and nails. Leaving red marks behind. Till he finally reached down and groped Raphael’s ass.

“Pants… O…Off..” gasped Simon “Now! “ the thoughts he had before about Nebraska already gone.

And how could Raphael deny his baby, when he sounded so needy and desperate.

He slowly made his way down between Simon’s legs, all the time making sure to tease every sensitive spot on his skin.

First his nipples, who were already hard and red. He licked around the buds, sucking them, milking them good.

And Simon… Simon took it all. Like the good boy he was. His cries and pleas for more where like a prayer. But right then, Raphael was the worshipper.

He then went lower, his hands brushed across Simon’s skin, gently massaging the milky vast land. On the way he lovingly kissed all the moles present, till he reached his belly button.

Simon’s fingers were tangled through Raphael’s curls the whole time, guiding his lover to where he mostly wanted him to be. Between his legs. Sucking his cock and devouring his ass.

“ _Fuck_ , Rapha! “ his boyfriend’s name out of his mouth sounding as slutty as he felt. But it was okay. Simon wasn’t ashamed of it. He loved Raphael and desired him in every possible way and form.

Sure, it was embarrassing as hell, and he will never admit those things outside their bedroom. But right then, it was just them. Anyone else didn’t matter.

Raphael slowly reached down and slipped his fingers through Simon’s pajama bottoms and boxers. Without wasting anymore time he tugged them down and threw them away behind the couch.

He then reached down to his own pants and freed himself too at lighting speed. The view of Simon spread open on the couch was too much.

The instant both of them were completely naked, Raphael didn’t hesitate and went down Simon’s pretty pink cock, savoring the sweetness and saltiness on the tip.

“A…Aah! “ Simon screamed at the sudden pleasure rippling through his body. His muscles tensed as he tried to reach the peak by moving his hips up. But Raphael’s hands pinned him down. He sucked him once, twice… three times. Deepthroating Simon with love and lust.

The whole time, Raphael watched his boyfriend moan and whine. Head tilted back against the armrest, back arched beautifully. He was a sight to see.

When he felt Simon almost reaching his peak, he let his cock go with an obscene pop. Which made Simon protaste loudly, stating how much he didn’t like what he just did.

Their gazes met. Caramel eyes meeting obsidian ones and Raphael licked his lips hungrily, chasing Simon’s sweet taste on them.

The former’s pupils got wider, showing how Raphael’s actions kept affecting him.

“What do you want, _mi amor_? “ even though he knew what he wanted, Raphael still asked. He wanted to hear him say it loud and clear.

“NNgh…” incoherent noises left Simon’s mouth. His glazy eyes grew big.

“Words, _bebe_ , “ Raphael’s own voice went a few notches down. “What do you _want_? “

“Y…You… P…Pleaaase…”

“Mmh…, you would have to be more specific, _amor_.” Teased the older Vampire and as predicted Simon’s expression turned desperate.

“Y… Your cock! I want your cock inside of me. I want you to _fuck_ me! “ he finally gave in. Simon reached up with his arms to cover his face in embarrassment, but Raphael didn’t give him the time to. He immediately went up and kissed him hard. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked at Simon with so much love and passion.

“I love you, Simon” his voice sounded rugged and lust filled.

Simon didn’t have time to react because one second, he was on his back on the couch and the other he was flipped over by strong arms, landing on his knees. Because of the sudden position change, he lost his balance and fell with an “ _Opfh_ ” face first on the soft cushion.

“Wha – “ Simon started, a little bit dazed and confused, but that didn’t last long.

Now with his ass in the air, Raphael had complete access to his pink hole. With a growl, he ducked in and licked all the way from Simon’s balls up to his hole and then sucked hard.

Raphael’s cock was standing proud against his belly, head tick and glistening with precum. Simon could see how a drop slid down his length, and he wanted nothing more to lick it. He was almost desperate to feel Raphael’s cock on his tongue as much as he wanted it inside him.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the Vampire’s tongue and fangs. He sucked him good, at the same time using first one finger, then two and finally three, scissoring his way in as his tongue licked every single part of him.

“Aaaaah! “ Simon cried out. “ A..Aah…Aah… F…Fucuu – c- k “ by now probably everyone knew what they were doing.

Simon felt a few hot tears falling down his cheeks, his mouth was open in pleasure, whereas his trembling hands were holding the armrest above his head. He was gripping it with so much force that his knuckles turned white.

Simon didn’t know what to do with himself, he was drowning in his own pleasure. Words were stuck in his throat and only incoherent babbles came out sounding wrecked and delirious. Raphael was taking him apart with his tongue and skillful fingers.

His cock was as red as possible, leaking with precum and it was almost painful. Simona wanted to come so bad, but the only thing that could make that happen was Raphael’s cock.

“N…No… I can..n’t… “ it was too much “Ra…Raph-a- aaah … “

“Sshhh, _amor_ , I’ve got you”

And when Simon though he might just die, Raphael finally stood up and in one jerk entered him.

“AAAHHhh! “ the sudden intrusion, mixed with an immense pleasure, made Simon’s vision turn white for a few seconds.

Raphael noticed this and leaned against his back, licking a hot strip up his spine before reaching Simon’s ear to whisper soothing words. But that didn’t last long because he started moving as soon. Slamming hard into him, making Simon hit his head against the armrest.

Raphael grinded his hips against Simon, cock buried as deep as possible, hitting Simon’s prostate with each trust.

Raphael continued to thrust and grind against Simon, drinking all the moans coming from the man underneath him.

He gripped Simon’s hips hard and leaned down to kiss his neck tenderly. He felt the pressure build inside his balls and trembled hard before he finally bit down hard.

Simon sobbed and screamed both in pain and pleasure, as Raphael’s guttural growl travelled down his spine. They both came at the same time. Simon spilling on the couch and Raphael coming deep inside Simon. Staining his walls white. 

After the high they both stayed there, unmoving. Neither wanting to move.

“ _Te quiero, mi amor_ “ whispered Raphael against Simon’s ear.

“I love you too” Simon’s own voice cracked. He was suddenly very tired and the last thing he remembers seeing is the television’s screen. The Telenovela he previously watched, which made him cry like an old single woman in her late 30s, was still playing on TV.

And the last thought that crossed his mind was that he was fucked.

_Ooh sweet Nebraska wait for me._


End file.
